This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This USDA ARS cooperative agreement supports the PPAID program at the University of Missouri-Columbia as part of a consortium comprising the University of Missouri-Columbia, the University of Connecticut and the Plum Island Animal Disease Center. The overall objective of the pertinent subproject is to acquire and utilize the complete genomic sequence from pathogenic mycoplasmas of the M. mycoides phylogenetic cluster, and other animal mycoplasmas, in order to understand and intervene in their role as agents causing severe diseases affecting food animal resources. Comparative- and post-genomic technologies, along with standart molecular approaches, are applied to define and evaluate factors contributing to pathogenesis, improved detection, vaccine development and fundamental biology of these prokaryotic pathogens.